Stockholm Syndrome
by Nicolesque
Summary: Bulma is taken from Earth for a special purpose that only Vegeta can intervene with, but when her friends come to save her, will she want to leave? And what dangers lie in staying? B/V future lemon M.


She breathed in, and breathed out again, surprised that she was able to do so. The air was rancid, stuffy and lukewarm enough to make her nauseous. She had no idea where she was, only of what was happening before she was so rudely taken from where she had been.

She had been home. Home? That wasn't what it felt like, of course, in the moments before her evident capture. But it was home, and now she missed it sorely, yearning for a chance to go back and reverse the events prior to her being _here_. Darkness enveloped her, leaving her alone in the shadowy solitude of her own introspective thoughts that reverberated between panic and sorrow.

Shaking her head slowly, she felt the onslaught of tears approach her swollen tear ducts once again. She was not usually this weak, being the bright, stubborn girl that her father was consistently proud of. But being trapped in a rotten, black prison would probably make anybody cry. She chose wisely not to scream, knowing from popular movies and books that it was always the first and last move of the victim.

Instead, she chose to try to comfort herself. She held her knees into her chest and rocked slowly, treating herself like she was five years old. 'Bulma,' She told herself in a soft, inner voice, 'Everything will be just fine, I promise.'

But this did not calm her down. Her body wracked with hard sobs as she tried desperately to conceal the little sputtering noises her mouth was making. She felt moisture leaking down her cheeks and the warm, stuffy air doing nothing to chill them. She felt wet, warm, and devastated. Within seconds, her world was ripped away from her- and vice versa-and now she was simply trapped here. In this prison, in her mind, in her mind which was now a prison of guilt, regret, and entrapment.

She felt the cold steel of the floor, noting the fact that it wasn't hay or grass. So, she knew she was in a facility or ship of some kind. As her brain tried to function its way through the shock of the situation and wrap itself around where exactly she was, she couldn't help but feel a drowsiness come over her. Naturally, she was doomed to suffer a nightmare about her final moments on Earth:

_"Dad! Guess what?" A bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Bulma came bouncing into the laboratory towards her father, who was crouched over a pair of microscopes. He immediately smiled and turned his stool toward her._

_"Yes, my dear?"_

_She began to jump, her over-excited 18-year-old body jumping up and down, "I've been chosen to participate in the county science fair again this year!"_

_Rather than cheerily congratulate her as she expected her usually jovial father to do, his face fell slightly. A shadow flickered across his expression as a pang of something painful striped across Bulma's heart, making it drop as she watched his face do. _

_"Bulma, I'd rather you not."_

_"Why?" She asked, her head shaking and her eyebrows turning upward in sad confusion. "I always win..."_

_He sighed, looking away as if he had something he didn't want to tell her. This of course triggered her anger response; Bulma hated having things kept from her. _

_"What is it? Why can't I participate this year?"_

_"Because you musn't bring attention to yourself like that, Bulma! There are people out there, very smart individuals like ourselves who want to use our gift for evil! Do you really want to be subjected to that after receiving national-even intergalactic-attention?"_

_She was taken aback by her father's impassioned explanation. "What are you saying? Evil people out there? Dad, I'm not seven anymore..."_

_"I know. But I just... want you to be safe."_

_She shook her head, "No. You're jealous."_

_Now he was the one who was taken aback by his daughter's surprising accusation, "What?"  
_

_"Yeah! You don't want me to be more successful than you! I knew it! I'm DONE. I'm not competing with you anymore, Dad. I'm moving out AND participating in this year's science fair."_

_"Bulma! Please be reasonable-"_

_She shot a steely-eyed glare at him, "I'm finished being reasonable."_

_With that, she stormed out of the laboratory and outside of the compound toward one of her airmobiles. Her nostrils were flaring and adrenaline coursed through her like a tsunami of lava until she felt a poke on her shoulder. She instantly raised an arm to attack whoever was trying to get to her._

_"Are you Bulma Briefs?" _

_The two figures were in strange attire that resembled some sort of space gear with shoulder and chest plates as they stared at her blankly, awaiting her response. One was a reptillian being and the other had peculiar orange hair spiking from his shaved head. Suddenly hearing her father's eerily foreshadowing words in her mind, she countered with frustration, "Who wants to know?"_

_With that, the two figures looked at each other before grabbing her. She kicked and screamed at first but a gloved hand was draped across her mouth. She tried to bite, but the glove was simply too thick for the stranger to even feel it. Waves of panic ran through her as she struggled, her wide eyes darting around wildly for anybody to help her. Before being dragged into something that looked like a spacecraft, her eyes laid upon the grief-stricken face of her father as he ran out towards them._

_And then the door slammed shut._

"Get dressed."

The imperative voice boomed into her chambers as a thick and long garment hit her head. Still half-asleep and groggy from her sorrowful dream, she mumbled under her breath as she examined what had been thrown at her.

"Hey! No back talk or you get a back-handed slap, GOT IT?"

In that moment, she thought of her father and her horrible attitude towards him before she was taken from her world and she lost it. "Fuck you! I'm not putting on anything for you monsters!"

"What?" The tall, muscular figure replied in insulted shock, coming towards her. She grabbed the fabric and darted between his legs, making it out of the chamber in time to stop and look around wildly for a door. All she saw was a long, white hallway, so she ran, feeling her legs stretch and take her to her near freedom. Her chest heaved as her breathing labored, feeling every bit of pressure as she heard the infuriated roar from the guard behind her.

'I got this, I got this! Find it, Bulma!' She screamed at herself in her head as she hurriedly scampered through the hallways. Then she hit the dead end.

She stopped, tears threatening as the loud footsteps echoed through the hallway behind her from the guard's huge footsteps. Then she looked to her left and saw some sort of chute. Not knowing where it lead to, she dove into it head first, landing onto very hard ground.

Looking up, her eyes met those of some guards standing around talking who looked at her like she was an alien with two heads. Before they could even think of moving to get to her, she sped off into what looked like a vast forest in front of the ship.

"Aw fu-"

The guard's exasperated expletive was cut off by the guffaws of the witnessing guards, "Oh man, Frieza's going to have you for this one!"

Not knowing nor caring who Frieza was, Bulma kept going and going until she guessed she was an equidistance of at least a mile away from the ship. She dropped to her knees on a patch of something purple resembling grass, instantly bursting into tired tears.

* * *

Okay... This was the intro into my newest idea. Let me know how you guys like it! This is definitely a B/V and I've been mulling over it in my mind forever now, so this definitely won't be a slow one. It's rated M because I like my characters to get a little dirty along the way, so you know how that goes. :)

SO future lemons, more action, and a mystery suspense thriller thingy behind all this kidnapping business? Whatcha think?

~Jckash03


End file.
